


Meditative help

by Dontgotone



Series: Don't Got No Drabbles [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oil, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Rod's been real tense lately, and his second in command's decided to take it upon himself to help him... drain that away.





	

Rodimus was seething. He'd agreed to some 'play time' since his second in command has told him he seemed stressed, but he really didn't see how this was going to help him relax. Oh it had started out nicely, with Drift's cajoling and complimenting getting him to lay down and let himself get tied to each corner of his berth. Then the other had straddled his lap, sitting down on his access valve and keeping his spike from coming out while he applied the strangest oil Rodimus had ever seen. Drift's fingers slicked over his chest, down his hips, a bit over his thighs... and everywhere they landed, the oil started a heat that was entirely distracting in its own right. 

It was a soft burning, just this side of pain, and it made Drift's fingers feel even better as they traced and followed his decals. His groans of "Primus... Just get it started already..." were interrupted by a surprisingly hungry set of lips against his own, the taste of the oil registering for just a moment before Rodimus felt that heat all over him flare up again. Drift held his head with both hands, he couldn't escape, couldn't pull away, and though he was usually the forward one, now it was Drift who had him in the palm of his hand. The captain was breathless when the other pulled away, reaching up and popping off a bit of shoulder armor. 

Another part, slowly removed, then some of his chest. Hips. Thighs. Arms. Drift was taking his sweet time, stripping all of his armor with movements so sensuous Rodimus would have jumped his frame then and there, if he could. By the time he saw the lean warrior pull away the last bit of his combat frame off, the red sport car's eyes were glued to the near transparent under plating on the other's thighs. 

Drift ran his hands up from his knees to his hips, caressing his thighs and spreading more of that smooth oil. The grin he had on should have terrified Rodimus, honestly, but he was too busy wondering how his spark hadn't blown out from his chest with how hard he could feel it thrum. 

"See? Told you I could find a way to get that tension out." 

The way he licked his lips promised a world of pleasure that Rodimus ached to feel, arching his back and thrusting his hips upwards. "Please... Please hurry up and get on with it, you're killing me."

Despite his eagerness, he winced with the roughness the other used when he flipped open his access hatch, the spike hidden underneath swelling and forming up within moments, already excited and ready to blow. When Drift poured some oil over the throbbing shaft and slowly stroked it, he thought he would go mad. The oil made every motion an explosion of sensation, but the grip was too soft. Too loose. He'd never go over this way, even if his systems were just about on the verge of going over just from looking at Drift. 

"Nngh... C'mon... Don't be a tease.." he complained, and sighed with relief when Drift exposed his valve and scooted his hips closer to the eager spike. One finger, then two disappeared in the wet and clearly excited folds, the sounds alone making Rodimus rev his engine with impatience. Gods, he could feel the heat from there... could see how Drift was pulsing, squeezing his inner walls against his fingers, milking at them... He licked his lips in anticipation, especially when the other autobot changed position to lay on him. 

But despite the guiding grip of those sure fingers, Rodimus didn't feel himself slipping into the other bot's valve. No, instead his spike was caught between two oiled up thighs, the clear underplating so very soft and warm but with just enough friction and Rod could have screamed but suddenly there were Drift's lips again, glossa invading his mouth and muffling his cries of pleasure. Every squeeze, every shift, every bit of pressure from the other autobot's thighs brought sparks and static to Rodimus' vision, his eyes blanking out as he gave himself in to the pleasure. 

And still he couldn't go over, something he realized with a desperate whimper. 

"Oh don't worry, when I'm all revved up myself I'll give you the ride of your life and we'll get _all_ the tension out of you... but I 'm going to work up to it. Wanna make sure I make full use of this bottle of meditative oil..."


End file.
